


Smutember Restrained

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ass Play, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Partial Nudity, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Sam has Danny trapped. Written for Smutember over on tumblr





	Smutember Restrained

Danny pulled at the restrains. Even going ghost wasn’t going to help him escape. It was exciting. “Well, well, well. The famous Danny Phantom. In my grasp.” Danny’s girlfriend, Sam Mason stepped into view. She wore her signature purple lipstick. Her raven hair fell freely across her shoulders. She wore a black corset with lavender lances. Now top, show her breasts and erect nipples were in complete view. No bottom either. The outfit was completed with high heels black boots.

“Oh Sam you look great.”

“Ah, ah ah. I’m the Dark Mistress.” Sam stepped over her boyfriend’s face and lowered her crotch right on top of his mouth. Sam felt Danny’s tongue lap her insides. Sam let out a series of moans and squeals. She soon came, pouring her juices all over Danny’s face.

She turned around and saw Danny’s erection. “Oh you poor boy.” Sam got up and moved to his junk. She sat down, sandwiching his boner in her ass cheeks. She rocked her body back and forth. Danny “Oh god Sam. Don’t stop.” He soon squirted cum onto his stomach. Sam turned back, smirking. “Have fun?”


End file.
